


too shy to say, but i hope you stay

by ilaikyuu



Category: SK8 the Infinity (Anime)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-18
Updated: 2021-03-18
Packaged: 2021-03-27 03:26:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,784
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30116439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ilaikyuu/pseuds/ilaikyuu
Summary: 3 + 1 times when people realize Renga is perhaps a thing.*Where Reki is too shy and Langa is just too horny for both of them.
Relationships: Hasegawa Langa/Kyan Reki
Comments: 11
Kudos: 367





	too shy to say, but i hope you stay

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! This is just something I wrote on a whim. I just want to try a new writing style I guess?This fic is somewhat inspired by all those fanarts of Langa being too clingy perhaps (renga fandom is truly blessed aren't we).
> 
> I really had fun writing this so it means a lot if you guys would also enjoy reading it! Do tell me what you think! And you can just point out all the errors. Perhaps if I'm rambling too much, or you are confused with the pronouns (well tbh I'm also a bit confused lol). 
> 
> Lastly, tysm to whoever picking this up! It really means a lot to me. Enjoy reading boos!

1.

Masahiro Tanaka’s first impression of his new classmate wasn’t that good. When Hasegawa Langa first stepped into the classroom, the squeals of his female classmates upon seeing a pretty boy with mesmerizing blue hair did spark a hint of jealousy within him, but he didn’t hate him of course, he’s a good guy after all. 

When it was time for introduction, as Hasegawa Langa stood beside their homeroom teacher in front of the classroom, he thought _Oh he’s pretty tall_ and then _He really needs to improve his communication skills_.

As a fellow student, he does understand how nerve wrecking it is to introduce yourself. He’s been there before. He still remembers how nervy and jumpy he is during the first day of school which leads to him mispronouncing his own name during the class introduction time. You can guess what happens next. 

He had to deal with his classmates calling him Masahiro Takada for a month.

Back to the main guy, after a few weeks knowing Hasegawa Langa, the half Canadian-Japanese boy is actually not that bad. Even though he’s somewhat an airhead and perhaps a bit dumb despite how smart he looks like, Tanaka would consider Langa as a decent guy, but he still needs to learn how to speak better. 

Two things about Langa that he couldn’t help but notice is first, the only thing on his mind is food and skateboarding (after Reki roped him in). Frankly speaking, he didn’t expect Langa to be a big eater, but after that one time when they stopped by at a McDonalds’s after hanging out at a nearby arcade and seeing Langa gobbled up two double patty burgers and large french-fries and a vanilla milkshake, he realized the truth behinds the word _what you see is not everything_. 

Given how lanky and tall Langa is, seemingly, perhaps he does have a bright future to be a mukbanger.

The second and last thing is, Langa is very _very_ close to Reki. Perhaps the word _clingy_ or _too emotionally and physically dependent_ is a better word. 

It’s not like there’s anything wrong with it though. The whole class know how close both of them are, they are skateboarding partners; they even work at the same shop! Tanaka himself would sometimes catch them skating on the way home every evening or riding the scooter together in the middle of the night to God-knows-where. 

However, when he caught them hanging out in front of a convenience store in a hot sunny evening; Reki and Langa huddled close together with popsicles in their mouth, he couldn’t help but notice how Langa got his arm circling Reki’s waist. 

_Isn’t it too hot to be so-attached at the hips_? 

He ends up watching them for awhile before he went into overthinking mode and let out a _huh_ after failing to reach a reasonable conclusion. There’s nothing weird about it if it’s vice versa but this is Langa we’re talking about. 

Reki has always been a touchy person but this is Langa: who’s usually would be the first guy to detach himself from a group hug even after winning a soccer match, who would be all stiff and uneasy when the girls surrounded him in his desk, who’s still getting used to being pat in the back and getting hugged even after so many hangouts after school. 

_Huh Tanaka doesn’t get it but whatever_. Maybe Reki and Langa is just that close.

Tanaka doesn’t get what’s happening now. Sure, girls are very difficult to understand. He doesn’t understand why his younger sister was so mad at him for buying a hot pink raincoat when she wanted a pink one? Hot pink is still pink though. 

Yes, girls are complicated but perhaps Reki and Langa’s friendship are harder to comprehend. Their history teacher has asked every student to pair up, forming a group of two, to submit an essay about Meiji Restoration of 1868. Tanaka didn’t even bother to turn around to ask Reki since he already expected Reki would pair up with Langa so when Reki poked him in the shoulder, asking to pair up, he was flabbergasted and Reki took his silence as consent.

Tanaka knew he should have said no. He should have politely rejected him; Reki does make a good pair though, as energetic and loud he is, he always does his best in everything but to be glared at by the one and only Hasegawa Langa as he turns his chair around, sits facing Reki to discuss their essay: _this is totally not worth it_. 

As impressive yet absurd as it sounds, Langa spends the rest of the History lesson switching between glaring at him and making puppy eyes at Reki. In fact, Suzuki (Langa’s partner) looks like he’s already given up trying to catch his attention and has now started writing the essay all on his own.

Fed up, and a bit intrigued with Reki’s persistency in ignoring Langa, even with Langa’s blatantly staring at him and Reki, he mustered up the courage to ask Reki. “Hey, what happens between you and Langa? Did you guys fight?”.

Reki only shrugged. “Nah, just ignore Langa”, he said, propping his elbow on the table, leaning his head into his hand as if to block Langa from his view. Langa looked almost hurt from Reki’s action before he went back to glaring intensely at Tanaka. 

Tanaka straighten his back and went back to writing his part. Since Reki himself said it’s nothing, he should respect his friend and perhaps just give both of them some space and time. 

Tanaka briefly looked at Langa who’s now calling out Reki’s name softly to catch his attention. Suzuki looked like he’s about to slap Langa across his head but trying to hold himself back from doing so. 

Amused, Tanaka glanced at Reki but as the sun shone directly over them, since their seats were beside the windows, Tanaka could spot a red mark on Reki’s neck.

“Hey Reki? What’s that red mark on your neck?”, he leaned in, pointing towards his own neck to indicate where the spot is. 

Reki looked confused at first before he hurriedly covered his neck. Reki’s face now as red as his hair. “It’s nothing. Really. It’s nothing. Maybe just a bug bite. Haha”, he responded hastily, hands still covering the spot.

 _Huh why is Reki acting so flustered_. There’s nothing to be embarassed about. Maybe he’s just worried it will scar. Tanaka should bring over some medication tomorrow. He just happens to know the best cream for insect bites. It works for him just fine, so it should work for Reki too.

If Tanaka noticed how smug Langa looks after his conversation with Reki, he didn’t ask Reki: who remains as red as tomato till the end of the lesson. 

2.

“I challenge you, Langa”, Miya said that Friday night at S. He’s been practicing some new tricks and he’s pretty confident he could beat Langa. _Hell yeah, he can do this_!

Instead of agreeing impulsively like the usual Langa, the blue haired boy just looked at him unimpressively, like Miya Chinen just told him his hair is blue, rather than Miya Chinen is challenging him to a race. 

Before he could kick Langa, Reki came out of nowhere and wrapped his arms in Miya, rubbing their cheeks together. “Sorry Miya, Langa is not feeling it tonight. He flung a test and next week he would have complementary lessons”, Reki said before letting him go. He ruffled Miya’s hair affectionately before throwing him an apologetic smile. _That was nice but he’s not gonna tell Reki that_.

“Ugh I forgot you two are idiots. How can you fail a test? How stupid can you get?”, Miya huffed before proceeding to kick Langa for real.

“Hey! I pass the test okay”, Reki said in protest. Langa who’s already recovering from Miya’s kick, walked over to Reki and put his head on his shoulder, hugging him tightly.

Miya stomped his feet childishly, showing his dissatisfaction. Langa looked unperturbed as usual but Reki’s now looking at him ruefully. _Good to know his cuteness is still working on Reki_. He would even cry, rolling on the ground if it means he could race Langa tonight. 

“Reki, tell Langa to race me!”. Miya narrowed his eyes at Reki.

“Huh? Why me? Ask Langa yourself”. Reki pried Langa’s arms open, trying to free himself from the hug. In return, Langa only hugged him tighter and so, Reki admitted defeat, allowing himself to be embraced again.

“You know Langa only listens to you. Come on Reki!”, Miya said, stomping his feet once again for more impacts in pursuing Reki, which also equals to Langa. _Should he just cry? Ugh he ought to buy eye drops perhaps now_. 

“You heard Miya, right Langa? Come on, he’s been practicing harder these few days to skate against you”. Langa only shrugged lazily and spared Miya a brief glance. “Alright”, he said, slowly. “But I want something in return”.

“Su—sure”. Reki scratched his cheeks. He looked like he’s contemplating something before his usual bright grin was plastered across his face again. “I don’t have much allowance left bu—but I can treat you to some crepes? Meatbuns?”.

Langa shook his head solemnly. “I don’t want that”.

 _Weird_. It wasn’t really Langa of him to reject free food. Miya saw something akin to mischief flashing across Langa’s eyes before he leaned in, whispering something to Reki, who in return, listened anticipatingly.

Whatever was Langa’s request got Miya curious like a cat: watching Reki spluttering in shock and at the same time, turning as red as the Demon King that he defeated last night. 

_Well. It’s not his business_ , that’s Reki’s problem to deal with. At last, Langa finally agreed to skate against Miya. Howbeit, when Reki squeezed his shoulder right before the race start, cheering for him (I mean isn’t Reki supposed to support Langa? They’re literally best friends) and Langa, who looked more determined than ever: Miya couldn’t help but let the curiosity overwhelms him, wondering what the hell did Langa asked for. For now though, he should just focus on winning).

Well. Maybe Miya needs a year or two of training, and some growing up to do before he could beat Langa. He wasn’t disappointed though—okay well—maybe he’s a bit sad but he did put up a good fight. They were neck to neck but Langa managed to reach the finishing line before him which well—sucks but Miya was satisfied. He couldn’t wait to practice more tomorrow and challenge Langa again.

Which reminded him _where the hell was Langa_. He scanned the crowd briskly before spotting the familiar tufts of blue and red hair.

Miya approached Langa who was now blatantly pissing off Reki, judging from the deep frown visible on the redhead’s forehead. “Hey. You won, but I’m gonna beat you the next time we race”, Miya said, stamping his foot on Langa’s to show how sincere he was. Langa winced in pain and Reki just watched amusedly. 

“Reki! What did Langa ask for? Can you give it to me too?”, Miya asked. Reki’s eyes widen in astonishment before Langa pulled Reki to his sides. “No”, Langa said grimly, “Reki’s mine”. 

“You—you pervert!”. Reki flushed before pulling Langa away, perhaps to scold him more. Miya thought Langa looked too delighted to be reprimanded by Reki though. 

_Weird. Teenage boys are weird_. Miya surely hopes he doesn’t end up like the two idiots when he grew up.

3.

If there’s one thing Manager Oka was grateful for lately, it would be the fact that Reki and Langa have reconciled. Even from the sidelines, watching those two being so awkward and stiff with each other for a few weeks, was vexing. They had been so close to each other, literally attached at the hips: where there’s Reki, there’s Langa and vice versa. 

So, when one day, they were obviously ignoring each other; or more like Reki’s ignoring Langa: things were tough. And, judging from the gloomy faces of Reki and Langa; Manager Oka was sure how things were perhaps tougher for both of them.

Later that week, when Reki and Langa came in to work together; Reki telling him, how they decided to finally talk things out and ironed out their issues: he was more than pleased to hear that. 

Well, it’s not like if Reki doesn’t tell him, he wouldn’t figure it out. When he caught the genuine smiles on their faces the moment they stepped into the store, he was pretty much convinced already that they finally sorted things out between them. 

If he noticed Reki and Langa came in holding hands, he didn’t feel the need to point that out. _Well, he guesses it’s good that they are even closer now_?

Manager Oka knew he should return to the store soon, but the last delivery took him an hour of journey by van and the traffic was heavy. Still, he tried to comfort himself: Reki and Langa were working today; they could look after the store just fine, even though Langa do often dozes off at the counter and Reki is just too friendly and talkative with the customers. 

_If Manager Oka ran over the red light once on the way back, no one needs to know that right?_

He managed to reach the store an hour before closing which was impressive considering his van was making strange noise every time he sped up. Walking into the store, he realized there weren’t any customer present but what’s worrying was: Reki and Langa were nowhere to be seen too. 

He called them out a few times and was about to search for them in the break room when Reki and Langa finally came out: all disheveled and messy, as if they just finished running a marathon.

“A lot of customers today, I presume?”.

Langa nodded slowly. “Yeah”, he replied, though Reki still looked like he’s catching his breath. 

“Hey, zip up your pants Langa”, Manager Oka ordered. They must had just returned from bathroom break to not hear him calling out for them.

“Huh”, Langa said, blinking in bewilderment a few times. “Yes, yes, sure”.

Poor boy. He didn’t expect that much customers today since it was Monday. It must had been hell for just the both of them. He patted both of them on the back, “Good job boys”, he said. 

If he noticed how Reki was still puffing, he would make sure to give him some bonus at the end of the month. _Well, Reki had always been more of a hard worker compared to Langa_.

\+ 1

Reki had invited Langa to do their homework together, which lead to the current situation: both of them huddled up together, sitting too closely at his study desk which was no doubt, too small for two teenage boys. 

Reki was only halfway through doing his math homework when Langa suddenly call his name. “Reki”, he said. 

Reki hummed in acknowledgement, still not looking up from his homework. “Reki”, Langa said. Again. Now, the taller of the two was caressing his arm, asking for his attention.

“What is it?”, Reki asked as Langa continually caressed his arm. “You’re beautiful”, he said earnestly. Reki made a choking sound at the back of his throat upon hearing Langa’s honest compliment.

“Shut up, you’re way prettier Langa”, he said. Propping up his book, he ducked behind it to cover his blushing face. Reki hated how easily he blushed but Langa seemed amused yet fond with how tainted his cheeks get despite his sun-kissed skin.

“Hey, Reki, hey, look at me”. Langa reached for his hand and cradled them gently. Kissing his knuckles, “you’re pretty Reki”, he said. 

Looking up at Reki through his long bangs, Langa continued “you’re pretty, beautiful, attractive, lovely, cute—”. Reki shut him up with a peck on his lips. He could guess, if he let him be; Langa would go on forever with his endless yet sincere praises for Reki.

Gently cradling his face, Langa kissed him deeply on the lips. _Oh no he knows how this usually ends up_. Reki was about protest when they both heard a gasp. 

There, in front of his bedroom door, stood Tsukihi with her mouth wides open and her eyes wider. 

“MOM THEY ARE KISSING. MOM! REKI AND LANGA ARE BEING GROSS”, she shouted all the way to the kitchen. Reki looked at Langa who smiled sheepishly, rubbing the back of his neck. 

“Perhaps it’s time to make it official”, Langa said, landing one quick peck on Reki’s cheek. _The nerve of this guy_.

**Author's Note:**

> This fic can also be called "Langa just wants to make out". Lol I'm so sorry for clowning you Hasegawa. My fav character is Tanaka btw, don't ask me why.
> 
> Do tell me what you think! And God I'm excited but scared for ep 10. 
> 
> Tysm again for reading ( ́ ◕◞ε◟◕`)


End file.
